Academy of Night
by Courtney Amber K
Summary: This story is a mix of my two favotite series,Vampire Academy and House of Night.In it Rose is the first dhampir ever to get Marked.What will she do now? This is my first story ever. Please read and review. Hope you like it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Rose, call me when you're done studying and I'll meet you here so we can walk back to our rooms together." Lissa called to me as she walked out of the library to go hang out with Christian.

"K." I called back even though I'm pretty sure she couldn't here me by now. Ugh. I had so much studying to do since I've blown off studying for the last two weeks and now finals were tomorrow. If only I had my super bad ass mentor here to help make this studying easier. No. I had to stop thinking about him. Dimitri left and he's not coming back.

A couple weeks ago, about the time that I _should _have started studying for finals, the Guardians said they needed him to go to some high class school in Seattle after they got attacked. And a recent letter I received from him told me that they needed him to fill a teaching position as well as his guardian duties, so he would not be coming back to St. Vladimir.

I've tried so many times to transfer but they only said I could go if I got Marked like the rest of the people who go there. Marked? What the hell does that even mean? I had to get good grades and get a recommendation from my teachers? If that was it then I would never get in.

Just then Eddie Castile walked in the library and sat down by me.

"Still studying for finals, Hathaway?" he asked, "You know you already have half of it down, you just need to finish the studying part for the other half."

At St. Vladimir's, for finals, the dhampirs, like me, had two parts for their finals. Half was basic school knowledge and half was combat training so we could become guardians and protect moroi.

"Ha-ha," I replied sarcastically, "All of my awesome guardian moves will be put to shame if I don't pass the rest of these damn finals. I don't even want to know what would happen if I didn't become a guardian. I would probably become a blood whore and spend the rest of my life raising my children."

"Ah, Rose, you know that wont happen. You'll pass these finals and become Lissa's guardian. Then you two can cause as much trouble as you want."

"_If _I become Lissa's Guardian."

"I've had enough of you crappy attitude. Now listen to me. You're going to pass these finals and become Lissa's guardian and live happily ever after. OK?" Eddie said with determination in his voice.

" I hope so."

"You know what? I'm going to leave you alone now so you can study then I'll know for sure you're going to pass these finals with flying colors."

"Fine. But if you see Lissa tell her I'm almost done."

"K. Bye Rose."

"Bye," I said as he walked out of the library. I sat there staring at book after book for about a half hour when I decided I'd had enough. I was planning on going right to sleep when I got back to my room so I didn't bother calling Lissa. Besides she was probably still with Christian.

I was walking out of the library when I saw him. He had a weird moon thing on his forehead with tattoos surrounding it on his face. And he was looking right at me. Oh god, I thought. What kind of trouble could I have got in that it would have to involve some weird hippie who was obsessed with tattoos. Then he spoke.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." He pointed his finger at me as my forehead exploded in pain. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked around. I was on the academy private jet sitting across from Guardian Alberta, Lissa, and Adrian. They were all staring at me with concern gleaming in their eyes, but I could tell through the bond that there was a little frustration and darkness hidden within Lissa's. My guess was the she tried to heal whatever had just happened to me.

"How are you feeling, Rosemarie?" Alberta asked me. She looked the most confused out of the three of them

"I feel normal I guess if that's what you mean. But where are we going?"

"Ah, little dhampir, you finally get what you want and you don't even know what that is." I just stared at him and tried to give him the worst look I could manage. Alberta noticed this and answered for him.

"Were on our way to the Seattle House of Night right now, and since you are bonded to Lissa, and can't be apart for long, she is coming with you"

"And I'm coming with so I can continue practicing spirit with Lissa."

" But If you guy's can come with me why couldn't I get in when I wanted to?"

"You weren't Marked then," Alberta answered for me, "And they are the only exceptions."

"The only exceptions! Why couldn't I just be another 'exception'?"

"Because you _were _a dhampir. And there has never been a dhampir that has been Marked. Until now. Were still trying to figure out why the Tracker picked you, or what you'll become."

"Wait a second. Explain this 'Marked' thing to me."

"Being Marked means that you _might _turn into a vampire."

"But!…"

"Yes, I know, your already half vampire. That's what we are still trying to figure out. _Usually_ only humans get marked to turn into a _different _type of vampire. Then they go to the House of Night for four years. And sometime during those four years you'll either become a vampire or you'll die."

"I was almost done with school at St. Vladimirs, and now I have to go through four _more _years of it! And during those four more years I just might die!" Oh this was just getting better and better.

"You will start out at third formers, that would be like your freshmen year. Then depending on how you do you might be moved up."

"Ok, now what's with the 'I'll either become a vampire or I'll die part'?"

"One out of every ten of people who are Marked die. But we still don't know if that is the same for dhampirs, so don't be too worried."

Lissa hasn't said a word to me yet. She was still looking at me with concern and confused in her eyes. So I started to pick through her mind…And I finally got it.

"Alberta, will I still be able to be Lissa's Guardian?"

"Now that depends on what will happen to you." I had a feeling if I died this time Lissa wouldn't be able to heal me. And she was feeling the same thing. Just then our pilot told us to buckle our seat belts and that we would be arriving soon. And I held my breath thinking about what my new life would be like when I landed.


End file.
